


How we Met

by Fanficsfan4ever



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29116824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficsfan4ever/pseuds/Fanficsfan4ever
Summary: Owen’s thought on how he and Maddie first met
Relationships: Owen Strand/Maddie Buckley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	How we Met

**Author's Note:**

> So I am scared to be the first person to write this pairing but I guess someone has to be the first. I hope you all like this.

Owen Strand can still remember the day he met Medeline “Maddie” Buckley. He was walking out of the station in Los Angeles when he saw her walking up. She had what looked like a bag from home but as she got closer he saw it was a few bags from Homestyle.

He walked over to her and asked if he could help her, hoping she wouldn’t be one of those women who said they could do everything and not let a guy help her. She laughed and loved the sound of her laugh and asked her what was so funny.

“Oh just the look on your face. What did you think I wouldn’t let you help me or something?” She had asked him. He shocked his head and admitted that he did think that.

Just as they got into the station he found she knew all of the guys that worked there and that her brother was the guy that said he went by Bucky and not Evan unless his sister was talking to him.

Now as he sits here today on a year anniversary of dating Maddie ready to ask her to marry him all he could do was hope Bucky would give him his blessing and she would say yes.


End file.
